


Hell Week

by hynkno



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hynkno/pseuds/hynkno
Summary: Minho's too busy with school for fun. Hyunjin's sick of waiting to have some. A simple dinner night was the younger male's chance to get what he wanted.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Hell Week

**Author's Note:**

> pretty simple and straight forward since i wanted to write some hyunknow to post already! please enjoy 💗

"Stop it." 

Nothing more than a simple dinner with friends to celebrate the youngest of their group being accepted into his dream college. That's all it was supposed to be. Except for it wasn't, not according to the hand that continued to creep higher onto Minho's thigh under the table. His expression was trained to remain flat through years of back up dancing, but none of that would have prepared his pants from tightening while he sat there with long fingers inching closer to his cock. Especially when those fingers belonged to the prettiest long haired, blonde boy he'd ever known.

"I said-," His eyes quickly averted from his friends so he could glare at the one sitting directly next to him. Hyunjin never was the type to listen to him unless he instilled a bit of fear. As quietly as possible, Minho let go of his fork while everyone's attention was caught up in a story from one of Chan's fond dorm room memories, dropping his hand to grab the top of Hyunjin's. 

"Come on, you've been avoiding it for a week." 

The words whispered in his ear was true and quite unfortunate. It was hell week for Minho with college, and he couldn't give into Hyunjin's temptation or else he'd never be able to focus on school work. On top of that, none of their friends even knew what was going on between them, and he's sure they'd bother him with details immediately. It's be another distraction. Hell, he wouldn't even be at this dinner had he not been so proud for Jeongin. 

After a moment of being lost in his own thoughts as to why he'd been ignoring Hyunjin's advances, he finally felt the other tug away from his grasp and grip directly over his clothed cock. A shock courses through his body that caused him to jump slightly in his seat. 

"That's it. Go. Get up." Minho's head jerked forward for Hyunjin to stand after he yanked the boy's hand off him. Clearly his guard against the other wasn't working. A quick excuse left his lips that he thought he felt something bite him on the back along with a suggestion that Hyunjin help him check it out in the bathroom. It was pathetic but enough, the boys focusing on one another anyway. 

Once he'd swiftly guided them to the single person bathroom, his hand only had enough time to lock the door before his entire body was being pressed against the hard surface. After the wince faded from his face, a growl left his lips as his hands flew up to grip onto Hyunjin's arms to halt his motions. 

"I didn't bring you into here to let you have your way with me, Hyunjin. You're in here 'cause you refused to listen to me out there." A sigh left his lips when the taller male whimpered for him, the sound almost like a curse that would weaken him far more often than he'd like to admit to. 

"Please, Minho-hyung. I'm tired of telling you how much I miss you. How much I miss all of you." Hyunjin moved in closer so that their hips would be pressed together, their legs intertwining. "And now is my only time before you're back off to those books." 

"You know I can't give you-," Minho's words were cut off when Hyunjin dropped to his knees and began to work his belt open. Through being tired in general from studying, it was true that he was also tired of refusing the boy on the floor. Especially when that boy was putting up just as much of a fight for it in return. 

Not to mention the feeling of a successful study session paled in comparison to the feeling of Hyunjin's sweet lips mouthing over his boxers now that his pants had been unfastened. As a result, what once had been a semi hardened length was now filling out and erect with the rest of his lower clothing tugged down to his ankles. 

"Five minutes, that's it. They'll start to wonder." 

"Let them." Those were the last words Minho heard before lips were wrapped around the tip of him and slowly taking in more. He knew Hyunjin would only tease for a brief moment before he couldn't help himself to taking all of the older male. He'd missed the feeling of the weight on his tongue after what seemed like far too long. All the while, Minho couldn't deny just how much he missed the feeling of Hyunjin's warm mouth taking every inch of him, even when his throat wanted to refuse it. 

Hands dropped to begin stroking through the blonde hair below him, a gentle touch to start before he had to grip on as precum began to coat the tongue around him. With a quickening breath, Minho tried to keep his groans at bay but it wasn't working. Not with Hyunjin sucking his cock as if rent was due tomorrow. Not with the boy's hands gripping harshly on his thighs while the obscene sounds of throat fucking flooded the bathroom around them. 

"Fuck, Jinnie.. Your mouth.. A fuckin' sin." Minho's words were broken up as pleasure coursed through his body and limbs, his hips jerking for a faster pace in his partner's mouth as they both worked to chase an orgasm that they'd been desperate for. His breath hitched in his throat before his release began to dance closer to the edge. Now would usually be the time Hyunjin would pull off just to fuck with Minho, but after a week of rejection, he definitely needed the taste of Minho's cum already. 

Which happens to be exactly what he received only moments later, Minho managing to give every drop that'd been saved as he pulled out only enough to offer his release to Hyunjin's tongue instead of the back of his throat, a loud groan tagging along as it ripped from the deepest of his own throat. Once it was over, his head leaned against the door behind him while Hyunjin worked to tuck him back into his pants with his belt buckled once again, a smile spread over his lips as he stood up and was now above Minho's eye level like before. 

"See, now that wasn't so difficult." The older male responded to the kiss being pressed to his lips by giving one back before he was resting his hands on Hyunjin's waist and pulling him in close again. 

"If you don't think you're being punished for this back at the dorm after what you've pulled.. you couldn't be more mistaken." 

And with that, they both found their way back to their table, a relaxed fondness settling over Minho's face while Hyunjin's smile only grew wider in excitement for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i wrote anything like this so i hope you enjoyed it! a quick and easy start to my writing adventures.


End file.
